Be My Last
by Second2dead
Summary: Wouldn't it be awesome if you could press restart? If you could correct all your mistakes. The Sanzo party and co. are given that chance...too bad they don't remember. rating may go up


**Next Life**

Disclaimer for all chaps: Its call Fanfiction… (I'll let you know if I own something or at the bottom of the chapter I'll give credit to where it's due) Forgive any spelling errors for Spanglish is my first language.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**Lyrics**_

**Snoogins!**

* * *

_**One day I woke up and recognized reality. It's as if the world I'm looking at is all a copy of something else even the shapes and colors.**_

The blonde looked around at the huge buildings around him. Then his violet gaze went back to his map. Anyone else would have probably asked for directions by now. But of course Sanzo wasn't just anyone. He sighed inward and tried to find a place were he could at least rest for a bit.

_**The Earth is always a crowed planet. Is there any road that doesn't have** **footprints?**_

"Hey sexy were you going?" A short busty girl said trying to catch his attention. Her group of similar skimpy clothes friends was close by watching enviously. He ignored her and scanned the map and then his surroundings.

_**In the end I take the elevator it's so ridiculous.**_

She pouted, "Awe come on! I can at least help you out." Still totally ignore her, he found out that only just a few short blocks away was a park. Maybe he could at least sit down for a minute. He begins to head in that direction. The girl follows as well as her friends. His grip on the map became a little title as he felt the girl still staring at him with hungry eyes. Winter has made the trees grow bear. A sheet of white covers all the buildings and streets making everything look a bit more calming, also a bit eerie.

_**I swim in a sky that's all mine. I'm in a love that's all mine. **_

"Why are you being so mean?" The girl said trying to keep in step with him. He began walking a little faster. This girl was trying his patience.

"How about a date?" She tried to keep up. He then slowed down.

She took it as a good sign and smile. With her index finger in the air she exclaimed "I'll even pay for it." What she took as a good sign was actually Sanzo about to give her a piece of his mind.

_**Get out of the world of Copies!**_

"You're grading on my last nerves. How about you save the money and buy some clothes that actually cover you. It's the goddamn middle of winter for Buddha's sake."

Her groupies gasped and the girl now obviously scarred runs to join her friends to talk about how he is so cute but such an asshole.

Sanzo now tired from trying to find damn Hurston's college and annoyed from the fan girls finally enters the park. He finds a lone bench and decided to sit in the park. It virtually empty saves for a few joggers and couples, after all who else would go in to the park in the middle of winter? He sat in the hating the fact that he didn't listen to his friend. It's just that lately he has the feeling that he had been waiting. He always felt so calm but this anxiousness started creeping around in him, making him feel a little weary. He managed to keep it hidden. Like he does with all his emotions. He pulled out the map again along with the directions to make another attempt.

_**Even in the word of love are copies; copies made from copies**_

He was trying desperately to concentrate when he heard some one yell "Don't call me that you red haired hentai!" The voice sounded so familiar to him but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. The owner of that voice sat on the bench across from him and continued arguing on the phone. Sanzo could help but studied the boy across from him. The boy looked about 6 or 5 years younger than him. He was wearing jeans that wear at least two sizes bigger and kind of worn out. The jacket he wore also look wore out a too large for him. His tanned face was flushed as he puffed and pouted at the person on the phone. Even from the place Sanzo was sitting he could notice the boy's golden eyes sparkle with anger as he clenched his teeth and threw more insults.

_**The dream is our heart's copy but I want to communicate something **_

"Bastard ero kappa!" The boy yelled and then hung up his cell phone stuffing it in his pocket. He slumped in the seat he was in and sulked cutely. Sanzo was too deep in his memories to notice.

"I've seen him. Where have I seen him?" The thought sang in his head. Normally he wouldn't give two shits but this was different. It was like a voice calling him pushing him to remember. Maybe this was the frustrating feeling he was having.

"u-uh excuse me" he heard a voice say. He looks up and his eyes met gold. The boy was staring at him with his mouth slightly hung open and a blush across his tan face. He was starring directly into his eyes. Those large gold innocent eyes. They were filled with curiosity and something else yet to be named. Sanzo's face remained straight but inside he felt nervousness like never before and on top of that he had some anxiety.

_**I am jealous because I like you the best. **_

The boy looked down before he looked into his eyes, "C-can you g-give me directions to Hurston's college." Sanzo couldn't believe the boy would ask him that question. Now it was his turn to look stupid. He saw the boy's brow eyebrow furrow.

"I'm looking for it myself" Sanzo said because well he had to say something. He then saw one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen in his 23 years of existence. The boy's smile was pure and innocent. It can only be described and joy and relief.

"That's great because now we can go together! My name's Goku what's yours!" The boy's nervousness drain from him and he seem to bob around all giddy. His unruly brown locks seem to move about as he did.

"Sanzo" The blonde muttered his name as he got up. They compared directions and then came up with some of their own. They found out that they were only a little less than half way there. There was some small talk between them but not much. They seem to share a comforting and familiar silence. Ever since Sanzo saw him his stomach seemed to be swirling as if creatures were fluttering around inside.

_**Therapy for a mind which lost at love**_

On the train they sat next to each other. Goku's hand accidentally brush up against Sanzo thigh and as he did the there seem to be a rush of electricity surge between the two. The touch appeared to be familiar and yet not.

"It's a good thing we only take our IDs today." Goku said looking at the side of Sanzo's head. Sanzo didn't want to look for he worried he might get lost in those eyes.

"Hn" Sanzo's answered. Goku was okay that he didn't look at him because he was satisfied with just staring at his hair. It was so familiar and it shines like the sun. 'Like the sun' Goku thought.

"Here grandpa siddown" A little girl said as she got on the train with her grandfather. Her grandfather took a seat.

"What classes are you takin'?" Goku said trying to make small talk. Yet secretly he hoped Sanzo would at least have some of the same classes as him. There was a certain aura about this man that Goku couldn't help but be attracted to.

"Social law and reasoning, Critical thinking, psychology, Creative writing, art, and technology." Sanzo could still feel Goku's eyes on him. It was awkward but he sort of enjoyed it.

"Wow that seems like a lotta work!" Goku gasped. Well at least they had some class together including lunch hopefully at the same time.

"Grandpa you want some tea!" The little girl said offering her drink to the old man."

The man shook his head, "Oh no I remember the last time I had some of your tea I got such terrible diarrhea and I couldn't sit down for two days."

"Ewe grandpa you could of just said no" The girl scrunched her face up.

Sanzo watched as Goku laughed at the whole scene. Sanzo could not help but let out a small smirk. He would never in a million years utter the word but he found Goku to be quite _cute_. Not that he'd ever tell the boy to his face. As Goku was still laughing he turned his head back to Sanzo and their eyes meet. Not thinking that Goku would notice Sanzo let his smirk spread a little wider. But Goku noticed. He blushed and his head spun quickly back to watching the old man and her grand daughter. Sanzo lightly blushed at Goku's not so sudden movements. 'It's like he wears his heart on his sleeve' Sanzo thought staring out the window.

_**The secret is to love the melody. **_

The number 41 bus was packed. Every one was tightly packed together. Goku was kind of disturbed by Sanzo's moodiness but couldn't blame him for there was a lot of people. And the winter's air made it hard to look out the window to see where they were going. Eventually to Sanzo and Goku's relief the bus eventually empty but yet still all the seats were filled.

"Let's go the back since we get off in eight stops." Sanzo said.

"Uh yeah" Goku said. He felt like he was used to taking orders from him. He tried to hide the flush that he felt as he thought of all the other orders he could take from the blonde. When they to the back the ride.

"Um" Goku said standing in front of Sanzo waiting, "are you doin' anythin' after you get yer id?" He fought the nervousness the dwelled inside but he couldn't fight it from his eyes.

"No, not really" He normally would have lied but to this boy he felt he couldn't.

"D-do you wanna go somewhere after this?" Goku said his eyes were silently pleading.

Sanzo felt a twinge of excitement, "Sure I don't see why not."

Goku's face lit up, "That's awesome!"

"What are you studying for?" Sanzo said trying to change the subject.

"Oh" Goku was happy that the blonde seemed interested, "Just the basics. I already have a spot at Kaliedo stage but the boss wants me to at least have some college education." As soon as he finished his sentence the bus jumped and Goku felt himself fall forwards. He felt two pale slender arms grab him. He felt his blush surge threw his whole body. Sanzo felt a rainbow of emotion spread through him like electricity. He tried to fight it but only held Goku tighter. All could though was hold him back. It felt kind of nice to be in the arms of a not-so-strange stranger.

**I am going to make sure I dream a dream which nobody can dream.**

"Who's your friend there Goku?" Goku jump out from the already missed hug to face the familiar voice.

"His name's Sanzo" Goku told his good friend Kougaiji. He tried his hardest and failed to fight the blush that spread through to his ears. Kougaiji only smirked. And Sanzo only stared impassively.

"Well nice to meet you Sanzo, and see you later Goku" And with that the plum brown hair man left the bus.

"Kougaiji is the one that runs Kaliedo" Goku answered the question that was only thought by Sanzo.

"Why is he taking the bus then?" Sanzo asked. Why someone who owns such a large company would be taking the bus.

"Oh that's because he's pretty humble, and being out here gives him ideas.

"Hn" Which was Sanzo's way of saying 'whatever'

They got to the School just in time. The line was pretty long but it was okay since they got to take a look at some people they would be working with.

Goku then spoke "Oh, my room mate goes here too. He is already in Kaliedo stage."

"Is he the one that gave you directions?" Sanzo looked at him.

"Yeah" Goku's face scrunched up a little. "He's kind of a perv but he's pretty cool."

They took their IDs and Goku mess up his signature the first time and ignore Sanzo's snide comment. All in all the finished just about when the sky decided to trade in its blues for some softer oranges and reds.

"Let me see your ID!" Goku chirped hoping around Sanzo.

"No" He said flatly.

"Oh come on! I'll let you see mine if you let me see yours!" Goku pouted. Sanzo just couldn't resist that face.

"Fine" They switched IDs. Goku blushed when he looked at Sanzo's. All he did in the picture was glare at the camera. Even when he's not sexy he's sexy! Sanzo smile ever so lightly at Goku's ID. The boy flashed his teeth from ear to ear and looked so cute. But there was a splash of sexy on that cute.

"Let go to Mc Donald's I'm so hungry!" Goku said and right on cue his stomach grumbled.

Sanzo raised an eye brow, "Mc Donald?" The inner Goku must be a fatass.

"Yeah it's cheap AND delicious" Goku smiled.

"Monkey" Sanzo mumbled and turned his head so Goku couldn't see him smile.

"Hey" Goku pouted.

"I'll treat" Sanzo said, "But it's not going to be MC Donald's"

Goku smiled, even though Sanzo is a jackass he still a kind person…sometimes.

Meanwhile our favorite hermaphrodite was watching what was going on. "Finally they meet again. It was getting so boring I was going to shake things if it was going to continue to be that way."

He/r subordinate sweat drop, "that wouldn't have been good."

Kanzeon Bosatsu laughed and continued to watch the show.

_**I'm the one and only me in this world.**_

* * *

A/N: The song is called 'C' from an anime call Happy Lesson. Kaliedo stage is from an anime called Kaliedo Star aka New Wings. If I don't have at least 4 reviews I won't continue on with the story. And cut me some slack cause I'm taking college and High school at the same time. Ideas are appreciated. And If you're going to flame don't be a pussy and block the reply's cause we could have some fun ;) Thanks to all who read. 

**Snoogins!**


End file.
